Santa Fe
by Randomness
Summary: Ok, this is an introduction to a series I intend to write. It's probably the only story that directly involves Jack and I wrote it because I'm going to be neglecting him very soon. I thought it was a pretty good story and I hope you like it


    Hi, I don't own any of the newsie characters in this Fanfic. I do however own the  
character Georgia Peach who isn't a developed character yet so you couldn't steal her if you  
wanted to, and I also own Manders and Jessie Sullivan, again not developed so you  
can't steal them. It's short and sweet and to the point. Enjoy!  


Santa Fe

    Jack Kelly, that's who he was. The Leader of the Manhattan Newsies, Strike  
Leader Extraordinair and Currently Boyfriend of Sarah Jacobs. This was what he had to show  
for his time in New York, Friends that were virtually family and a great girl. Did he make  
the right decision in giving up Santa Fe? Most would say Yes. In fact everyone in New York  
would say yes, but Jack wasn't as sure as he was the minute he made that decision and here  
is the story of how when he gave up Santa Fe, Jack Kelly broke his own heart. 

    Nobody noticed that Jack had been more solemn of late. He would stare off in the   
distance. He would completely miss conversations and he didn't have his usual charisma.  
His Newsies didn't pick it up, they were still Excited from winning the Strike. Sarah  
noticed however and got really worried.     "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked him one day. He had been sitting on the fire escape,  
watching the sunset.     "Nothing, I was just thinking. I best be going, it's time for me to meet the guys" He said,   
gave her a quick Kiss and hug then hurried down the fire escape.     Sarah shook her head and walked inside only to see David running out the door. "David!"      He stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"     "Can you try to find out what's wrong with Jack. I'm really worried." She asked   
knowing her brother would be as worried as her when he noticed Jack's strange behaviour.     "I didn't notice anything wrong." David said running back into his room for a pad or   
paper and a pencil.     "He's quieter than usual and he's always thinking."     "I can see the Problem. Jack, thinking" David said with a smirk.     "Will you be serious?" Sarah asked while throwing a pillow at him.     "Alright, I'll look into but I got to go, now" David said, running out the door.     "I just hope it's nothing bad." Sarah muttered as she picked up the pillow and put it back   
on the couch. She then went to check on Les, who was sleeping peacefully. 

    "Hey Jack! Jack!" David yelled, running down the street after the infamous cowboy.   
"Jack!" He finally caught up and grabbed Jack's shoulder.     Jack jumped a mile and whirled around. "Mouth, don't do that to me." He yelled   
breathing heavily.     "Sorry, I was yelling your name since I left my apartment. You didn't even turn around."   
David said as he started walking beside his best friend.     "I was thinking." Jack answered.     "Sarah was right, something is up. So what's wrong?" David asked bluntly.     "Nothing." Jack answered in annoyance.     "You can tell me, I'm your best friend." David said quickly.     "Did you bring money for the poker game? Even Spot is coming." Jack said trying to  
change the subject.     "Well, Spot should be coming, it's the monthly get together, he always comes and don't   
change the subject."     "I guess I'm worried about something...." Jack answered vaguely.     "And what might that be?"     "Mouth, do you ever stop asking questions?" Jack asked irritably.     "Nope, that's why you call me the walking mouth remember? Now answer the question"   
David said grinning a bit.     "Why? You'll just come up with three more" Jack answered as he started walking  
quicker.     "I just want to help..." David said quietly.     "I made a promise a long time ago. Maybe 5 years ago and I broke it recently and it was  
to the 2 people I loved most in the world." He answered.     "Who was it to?" David asked solemnly.     "That doesn't matter now. I broke the promise and I'm never going to see them again."   
Jack answered as he walked into Irving Hall and lost himself in the crowd of newsies.     "He always does that." I muttered.     "Does what?"     I turned around to see Medda beside me. "Jack, if I want to know something about his  
past, he side steps the question and disappears in a crowd."     "He was never very open. Maybe I could Help, I've known him the last four years."  
Medda said kindly.     "Nah, he said it happened five years ago..."     "Then talk to Spot" Medda said simply.     "Why would Spot know?" David asked.     Medda looked surprised. "Spot and Jack go back a long way, they were in diapers   
together in Brooklyn. If anyone would know it would be Spot."     "I didn't know they knew each other that long."     "Yeah, Spot's older brother used to come here and talk about Spot and Jack. They've   
known each other since they were knee high to a grass hopper."     "Thanks Medda. You've been a great help." David said before walking away to find   
Spot. 

    Spot was flirting with a girl in the corner. The first Manhattan Newsgirl, Georgia Peach.   
She had arrived in the rain, half dead from Georgia and Spot took her in. They had  
to open a girls section of the Lodging House because Kloppman said that when one  
girl becomes a newsie more would follow. Georgia had Red hair and green eyes but she   
refused to tell them her real name.     "Hey Spot, can I talk to you?" David asked.     "This better be important, Mouth" Spot said as he winked at Georgia once more then   
walked with David to a secluded corner.     "Something is up with Jack. He won't talk about it to me, all he would say was that he   
broke a promise to the two people he loved most in the world, 5 years ago." David said.   
"Medda said that out of everyone you've known him longest."     "If I had to guess I'd say it was about his sisters." Spot answered. "He doesn't talk   
about them much but he is always worried about them."     "He had sisters?"     "Yep, Manders and Jessie. They disappeared 4 years ago and Jack hasn't mentioned   
them since. Well he mentioned them once...." 

*****FlashBack, 4 years before right after Jack got out of the Refuge*****

    "Franky where's Manders?!" Spot shouted after Jack who was heading back to his house.  
    "Shouldn't you be looking for Jessie, Danny?!" Jack yelled back. "After all, she IS your   
girlfriend."     "Franky, I broke up with Jessie." Spot said quietly.     "I'm well aware of that. Well Jessie is gone, you'll never be able to break her heart again.  
As for Amanda, how could you dump one twin for the other Dan? That's the worst form     of betrayal! Amanda is gone too because she won't betray her sister like that and you'll     probably never see her again either." Jack said cruelly.     "Franky, I love Amanda. I LOVE her! I can't help how I feel. I love her and not   
Jessie."     "You are such a DAWG, Dan, You should have kept Puppy Dawg as your nickname, it   
fits you better. Do you think I would ever let my sisters near you again? You fall in 'love'   
every week. You are disgusting!"     "GET OUT! Take your stuff and GET OUT OF BROOKLYN!!" Spot yelled.     "Fine, I don't need to stay here anyway. I would rather leave then have to stare at your   
ugly mug anymore." Jack yelled back as he stormed away. 

*****End FlashBack*****

    Spot would never tell that to anyone though, it hurt too much. Jack and his   
Friendship hadn't been the same until the Strike and even then it wasn't Franky and Danny   
anymore. It was Jack, Spot, and Mouth. "I don't know what this promise is though. We   
went through this thing where we didn't talk to each other for a few years after they left."     "So I have to talk to Jack again. Thanks Spot." David said, noticing that Spot seemed a   
little upset.     Spot tried to cover up his emotions with a Joke. "So when yah getting more girl newsies?   
Livens the place up"     David decided to play along. "When they decide to come. Why don't you get girl   
Newsies in Brooklyn?"     "Because Brooklyn will Never EVER have any girl newsies. That's just the way it is"   
Spot said with a smirk before leaving. 

    The party finished the same as all reunions finish, Medda shooed them all out because   
in a half hour lights out was going to happen.     "Jack, I need to talk to you" David said rushing after Jack who was struggling to avoid the   
walking mouth.     "Alright mouth, you got me. What do you want?" Jack asked slowing his pace.     "I want to know what's wrong"     "I'm regretting not leaving for Santa Fe" Jack answered, even though he knew it would   
hurt David to know that.     "Why?" David asked flabbergasted. He never expected that.     "Because I promised someone I would meet up with them there."     "Let me guess, Jessie and Manders?" David asked.     Jack stopped in his tracks and starred at David. "How'd you know about them?" He   
asked in a baffled tone.     "A little bird told me" He answered.     "Spot told yah huh?" Jack asked.     "Only that you had two sisters named Jessie and Manders and that you don't talk about   
them. He also said you went through this thing where you two didn't talk for a number of   
years so he didn't know anything about this promise."     "It was a weird time. I really missed my best friend......" Jack said looking off as if   
towards the past.     "When were you supposed to meet them?"     "Last Christmas, in Santa Fe. They either think I'm dead or don't care about them now.   
How can I explain what I did to them? They were my family and I chose this" He   
gestured at the newsies. "Over them and the thing that would really hurt them is that after all this   
I would do it again and I can't believe that. I always thought that Family came first and I   
didn't follow through on that." Jack said quietly.     "You did put Family first. You put the family you knew needed you, first. You never   
know if your sisters made it to Santa Fe or if there was something stopping them too,   
however, you knew the Newsies were here and that they needed their leader. Their Brother."   
David said encouragingly.     "You really are the Walking Mouth, you know that Davy?" Jack said almost smiling.     "That's me. I better be getting home now."     "Hey Davy.....Thanks."     "No Problem Cowboy. No problem" David answered before heading home to his family   
while Jack went home with his. 


End file.
